


Lovebirds

by MicheleBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Holidays, Humor, Letters, M/M, Parody, Song Parody, Sweet, True Love, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: My true love gave to me...Scorpius and Albus exchange gifts for the twelve days of Christmas.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke and turned into a whole little [adorable] ficlet.  
> Major thanks to WeakRevolution for gifting me with 12 beta’d letters.

**Lovebirds**

_ On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me:  
12 Drummers Drumming  
11 Pipers Piping  
10 Lords a Leaping  
9 Ladies Dancing  
8 Maids a Milking  
7 Swans a Swimming  
6 Geese a Laying  
5 Golden Rings  
4 Calling Birds  
3 French Hens  
2 Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree _

**Day 1:**

Dear Scorpius, 

Wow, a real partridge in a pear tree. What a thoughtful gift, I guess… You know I love fruit. I have to say, the bird threw me a little, but he’s kinda a cute little guy. I named him Scorp Junior after you. I will think of you every day when I call him now. 

Your gift will fly by shortly.

Happy Christmas,

Albus

P.S. Lily says you sent the pears because we make a great one. I told her to sod off.

**Day 2:**

Dear Albus,

Not one, but two! turtle doves? Wow, we are really into the avian theme this year. Etiquette dictates I should thank you. I guess I’ll just put them in the owlery and hope they don’t get eaten. I named the one Albus the third (because you’re the second), and then my dad decided the other male should be named Scarface. I think that's supposed to be after your dad.

I’m keeping with the bird theme - be on the lookout.

Happy Christmas!

Scorpius

**Day 3:**

Scorpius, 

Three French hens? I didn’t have anywhere to put them! Luckily Gran decided to add them to her garden and James and Lily both helped me to build a fence and a chicken coop. We’re like real hipsters now, which … ugh, but also fresh eggs! We named them Hedwig, Pig, and Egward (We wanted to call it Edward, but Teddy complained) because to hell with gender norms. They will all be raised gender-neutral. Hedwig likes to follow Dad around. I think they like him. 

In keeping with the avian theme I have found something I think you will like.

Happy Hols!

Al

P.S. Scorp Junior keeps stealing my boxers to make a nest. James won’t let me live it down.

**Day 4:**

Albus,

This avian theme is turning most fowl. Not one, not two, not three, BUT FOUR! calling birds? They won’t stop singing either. I have named them John, Paul, George, and Ringo for that muggle group you showed me last summer and added them to the owlery. It’s getting awful full up there. And loud. I love birds, but we must change things up. 

-Scorpius

**Day 5:**

Scorpius,

What no comment about the boxers? I lost another pair yesterday along with one of my socks. I was set to blame Scorp Junior but I think James might be behind it this time. 

I have to admit - I have no idea what I am going to do with five golden rings but they look pretty cool. But please don’t tell me they’re a Malfoy heirloom piece? ~~One was stamped with an ‘M’ inside and I’m a little afraid to try it on. Dad is always on about cursed jewelry… Not that yours is cursed.~~

My family is getting on my nerves. And Gran has me collecting all the eggs from Hedwig, Pig, and Egward now. Counting down the days until we go back to Hogwarts. 

Yours, egg-asperated,

Al

**Day 6:**

ALBUS!

Six geese a-laying! Hmm, that’s so strange because I was just telling someone that I could use some MORE, BIRDS. Do you have any idea how much poop six geese generate in a single day? Literally a stone. And father makes me clean it all up. And in case you’re curious, all six of them have been a-laying since they got here. There are no fewer than a dozen enormous eggs in the manor right now. I just tried to make an omelet out of one of them and tried to pass it off to the calling birds before I realized that is probably cannibalism.

~~I will get you for this.~~

You’re my favorite!

-Scorpius

**Day 7:**

Aw, should I be offended you didn’t name them?

Well maybe not, since seven swans just turned up at our living room window. Lily claimed them for herself and immediately dropped them in the bathtub. So - no more baths for me. She says she plans to train them up into a Quidditch team. James has decided this is a brilliant plan. I have my reservations.

-Al

P.S. Scorp Junior has now made a nest in my back closet and keeps stealing my clothes one by one. I will be walking around naked soon. 

**Day 8:**

Albby,

You won’t win any good will by trying to make me think about you naked. I'd accuse you of milking this idea by this point, but I don't want to even think about milk after eight women sat in our garden milking this afternoon. Did you plan this? 

Also, Father keeps hinting at how the geese would make a great Christmas dinner, so I set them free. They have taken up residence with the peacocks in our garden however, so a fat lot of good that did.

-Scorpius

**Day 9:**

Scorpius,

Mum woke me up too bloody early this morning to let me know we had dancing carolers at our door. I bet you found it funny sending the ladies milking back to mine. (And I know it was you anyway because someone had to let them on how to get through the wards.) Mum was all excited about it for some reason and joined in, so there were nine dancing ladies on our front steps. It was all really weird already, but then Dad got super into it, singing along and getting all love-y with mum. It was all so embarrassing. 

So... thanks for that.

-Al

**Day 10:**

Albus!

You sent me an entire flash mob? The Ten Lords troupe in Diagon Alley? Father and I went to do some last minute shopping and when we came out of the store it was like I had stepped into one of those muggle theater movies. Some were fit too. 

Although not as fit as you, I promise.

-Scorpius

**Day 11:**

No fair! I call fowl-play (and not just because Scorp Junior is pecking me). You can't just re-key the Manor wards to keep everyone out! I paid a lot to hire those eleven pipers.

-AL

**Day 11:**

Eleven obnoxiously loud pipers piping? How would you like it if I hired twelve drummers to visit your window tomorrow morning? Isn't that what your true love would do? 

I do not need eleven pipers to know you’re my true love. 

**Day 11:**

Considering Scorp Junior still has all my underwear and Lily was right about the “pair-tree” -

Do not send drummers!

**Day 12:**

Dear Albus,

Happy Christmas. I love you more than a dozen drummers drumming. 

Love,

Scorpius

**Day 12:**

I don't need a dozen drummers drumming. (but I could go for a dozen summers bumming.)

I love you too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the best gifts on the planet <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://micheleblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
